


Love is a Form of Art

by kinoverse (hamogubin)



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Art, Crush, Cute Ending, First Love, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Build, Slow Burn, art gallery/exhibit, beat interactive, byeongkwan is a dance instructor, byeongkwan will do anything it takes to hear sehyoon talk about art, donghun is a curator, dongjun - Freeform, i am not good with tags but stan a.c.e anyways, junhee is byeongkwan's business partner, kids to adults, paintings, sehyoon is a local artist, sehyoon is an art savvy, stan a.c.e cowards, started off as neighbors, wowkwan, wowkwan first love, yuchan is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamogubin/pseuds/kinoverse
Summary: Hidden amidst the continuously rising industrial atmosphere, the busy establishments, and the hustle and bustle of the city is a canvas that goes way back the very first bloom of cherry blossoms on that spring day, to be filled with colors only after years and years later, as it eventually turns into a beautiful portrait. An art that surpasses all forms, that transcends all time, and that will for evermore be a masterpiece."There is art in every corner, Kwannie. All it takes is to squint a little more closer," he chuckles before ruffling the hair of the shorter boy.Those were his last words to the boy, after leaving their small town somehow for the good, who up until this day wondered if he didn't have the eye for art or if he didn't appreciate them like others do. It was either of those two things, or because there's just really no corner in a world that is round.
Relationships: Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow, Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first time writing an actual WowKwan AU that is not on Twitter. I hope you guys like it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you think! <3

Love is a Form of Art

After grabbing two mugs from their cabinet, Byeongkwan trudged lazily to where the pot of freshly brewed coffee was and set down the mugs on the counter to pour a good amount in each of them.

It was only eight o’ clock in the morning and he had just woken up four times after his stupid alarm rang. Usually, Byeongkwan would rather opt to stay in bed for a few more minutes until he had to rush to get ready for work but he decided to join his family for breakfast this time.

Albeit not getting enough sleep after taking his older brother to the airport yesterday for a very late flight, Byeongkwan just felt like getting up earlier than usual simply to enjoy the morning and to start off his day brighter even at least for once. He got ready in a short while, and even had the time to fix his working bag that mainly consisted of a good amount of extra clothes and two spare pairs of shoes just in case of any emergency, before he found himself wandering around their kitchen.

When he finished pouring the coffee, Byeongkwan carefully set down the pot back to the stove and placed one of the mugs on the table whilst holding onto the other and propped himself near the counter and just then, his mother arrived at the kitchen.

“Did you see your brother off well yesterday?” His mother immediately asked before sitting down on one of the chairs in their dining table, grabbing the coffee Byeongkwan had just prepared. Such were the usual morning greetings of the Kim family, no good mornings just questions about what happened either the day before or things from way past.

“Yeah. Hyung told me he won’t be able to visit until the next two months or so,” Byeongkwan responded before he decided to join his mother on the table, taking interest in the rice cakes that were set on a plate and wrapped individually which he hadn’t noticed a while ago.

“Good for him. Right, might I ask... Byeongkwan, when are you planning on moving out?” Nearly choking on his coffee, Byeongkwan raised his eyebrows at the sudden question before he began pouting. Not this again, Byeongkwan sighed.

“Come on, Mom. You really hate me that much, huh?” He asked as if almost teasing though it did hint in his tone that he was also serious.

He somehow both understood and not why his mother was so keen on Byeongkwan getting his own place but for some reasons, he just always found it the best option to not leave. Plus, he really liked the comfort of getting to live with his parents and wouldn’t even mind living with them for the rest of his life had he not had plans to move out very later on.

There were times when his mother would bring it up as a joke but on some occasions she would just ask very seriously out of the blue, like today. Byeongkwan was bound to get sick of the question some day but he made it a promise to himself to hold out until the day moving out for him gets realized.

“No, you know what I mean. I’m just saying, you don’t always have to commute thirty minutes to an hour from here to your work. There’s so many affordable apartments you can rent in Seoul. I don’t see why you have to waste your time this much,” Byeongkwan’s mother emphasized as she looked at him in the eye, telling him that she was just concerned and she only wants what she thinks is good for him.

Byeongkwan was ready to reason out again and say every little thing he has already said before about the situation, when his father suddenly came into the kitchen, who seemed to be ready to go out that day wearing his working clothes and all, and gave Byeongkwan a knowing look saying he’s got the whole situation in hand.

“Honey, just let the poor boy do his thing! It’s not like he’s mooching off of us. We all know you’re going to miss your youngest son so much that worrying will kill you when he moves out. Plus, he comes in handy with work. Just let him be,” His father exclaimed, before going straight behind Byeongkwan’s mother who was already shaking her head in disbelief, and started to massage her shoulders while giving Byeongkwan a wink to which he couldn’t help but laugh at.

“You of all people should not take his side, you idiot,” his mother sighed in disappointment before swatting off her husband’s hands that were in contact with her shoulders just a while ago.

Byeongkwan watched his parents continue their banter in amusement while they ate breakfast before his dad bid his farewell and went off to work leaving him alone with his mother once again.

He stood up from his seat, holding onto the half consumed mug of coffee he had which already turned cold, and placed it in the sink then threw the two wrappers from the rice cakes he had just ate into their garbage bin before turning around to see his mother standing not so far behind him.

“Well, you should go to work now,” His mother said and Byeongkwan could tell she was a little bit upset before chuckling and opening his arms out wide.

“I love you, Mom,” He grinned knowing his mother wouldn’t be able to resist him, and just like that Byeongkwan found himself hugging his mother so tightly while the two share a hearty laughter before he got smacked on the back and was shooed off before he became late for work.

The way to work isn’t as stressful and tiring for Byeongkwan, considering he lived a little further away from Seoul, there wasn’t much traffic and chaos going on. The only thing he had to suffer with was missing the subway on the way there, which he almost usually does due to his bad habit of sleeping in and getting ready late, and usually he would hail a cab from their street if that were the case but since Byeongkwan found himself rising earlier than his usual body clock, he was able to catch the subway today.

After greeting some people he came across with good mornings as he got inside and finding his way, Byeongkwan set off to look for a good spot in the public vehicle. He then found himself sitting nearest to the exit, hugging tightly his duffel bag, and putting on his earphones ready to listen to his favorite playlist as he waited to arrive in the city.

From the subway, Byeongkwan would turn right into the corner of the street and further away from the highway until he reaches the studio where he works as a dance instructor for teenagers and the likes of himself, and as a choreographer.

Although he usually takes the taxi on his way to work, he always makes sure to still get down on the subway and walk the extra meters on his way to the studio, as Byeongkwan firmly believes in the fact that it calms him down along with the music playing in his ears.

On his way, sometimes acquaintances would come across him and they’d greet each other, other times it was just quiet and Byeongkwan finds himself left alone with his thoughts, or when time offers it he would stop by the convenience store for a while and buy drinks for the kids and his co-workers. He’s just always done things this way that it has become a positive routine for him.

Just as Byeongkwan entered the studio, he was immediately greeted by Junhee, with the older man running up to him and giving Byeongkwan a side hug before the two of them set off to prepare for the day. 

Junhee was Byeongkwan’s senior in high school up until college, both showcasing interest in dance, the two immediately hit it off well. The two of them have quite the history, actually. And whenever someone new would take up dance lessons in their studio, their students would always ask for Byeongkwan and Junhee to tell them how they met and have come to establish their own dance studio. 

Before Junhee turned Senior in high school, he wanted to try and become a trainee in hopes that it would make his dream come true of becoming an idol, having known Byeongkwan for a while and since becoming closer after being in the same dance crew in school, he forced the younger to audition with him in several companies who were looking for their next soon-to-be KPop stars.

Byeongkwan and Junhee then found themselves training for at least four years until college and soon enough, Junhee figured it wasn’t really just for him and dropped his long time dream of becoming an idol going on to graduate college majoring in dance, while Byeongkwan on the other hand seemed to be enjoying the trial and error of debuting in an idol group however, he had to stop after realizing he was probably wasting his time. And as soon as Byeongkwan graduated college, Junhee dragged him to establish their own dance studio which they could earn profit from, and voila, here they are now enthusiastically going their way towards the top and letting people know of their BEAT Studio.

Their students found the story ridiculous, telling them it was a very anticlimactic turn out of events but despite that harsh truth, Byeongkwan has accepted that this was his life and he might as well enjoy it, while Junhee was still getting there.

“So which batch are we teaching again today?” Byeongkwan asked as he tied his shoelaces in front of the mirror while Junhee was preparing the sound system on the back.

“Batch Two, they’re performing Savage by A.C.E. I just reviewed the choreography of the song and it isn’t that difficult. I think the kids are going to finish it in no time,” Junhee replied before the door busted open to reveal some of the students they were going to teach today.

By four o’ clock in the afternoon, the kids had already left, and Byeongkwan was busy wiping the mirrors when Junhee came back inside and Byeongkwan noticed that someone was with him.

“Hey, Kwan!” Junhee shouted before Byeongkwan turned around and had this curious look in his eyes when he saw the man who stood beside Junhee and he bowed to greet him. 

“This is my boyfriend, Donghun,” The older said before pushing the man in front so Byeongkwan could see him better and before he even realized he was already grinning happily and took out his hand for Donghun to shake.

“It’s nice to finally meet you! Jun hyung has told me a lot about you. I’m Byeongkwan, Kim Byeongkwan,” Byeongkwan exclaimed to which Donghun laughed at.

“Junhee has told me a lot about you as well. Let’s just address each other comfortably, Byeongkwan,” Donghun replied and Junhee motioned for the two of them to sit down and eat snacks.

In no time, Byeongkwan found himself easing up to Donghun and with the latter doing the same. They seem like they’ve known each other for years if you take one look at them, and Byeongkwan made a mental note to congratulate, or rather, tease Junhee as to how he found himself a very decent man like Donghun to actually fall in love with him.

He also discovered that Donghun works as the head curator of the famous Choice Art Gallery standing in the central metropolitan part of the city. This somehow made Byeongkwan recall something from his childhood upon hearing the word art and he couldn’t help but smile and at the same time frown at the thought.

It turns out Donghun and his team were working on a major art exhibit that week, and made himself free that afternoon so he could finally visit their studio and be able to meet Byeongkwan as per Junhee’s long time request. And with such, Byeongkwan automatically got an invite to the gallery happening on the weekends to which he gladly accepted.

When night time came, despite the invite of Junhee and Donghun to join them for dinner, Byeongkwan had to decline after receiving a call from his dad asking for help with something at home, so he immediately bid them farewell and told them to enjoy their time together before going out of the studio and heading straight to the subway, after some mental debate whether he should take a cab instead. 

Byeongkwan was walking on his way into their street when he immediately spotted his dad waving at him from the house they owned for lease and picked up his pace to see what his dad needed help with.

“Kwan, I need help,” His dad did not waste any time and grabbed his arm to guide him inside the house.

When they got inside the house, Byeongkwan could now finally see the mess of a room that was greeting them. His dad took off his duffle bag hanging on his shoulder and quickly handed Byeongkwan a pair of gloves telling him to get to work, as someone was going to lease the house next week and that they had to clean it out fast 

The father and son finished a little over before midnight, and had it not been for Byeongkwan’s mother who had to walk five houses across just to drag their asses out of the place, the two would have stayed over at least until morning the next day.

“I’m going to sleep. The dinner is on the table,” Byeongkwan’s mother sighed before giving him and his dad one last look then disappeared upstairs into the bedroom, while the two men were left to snicker at each other.

“Come on, son, let’s eat before your mother scolds us. Ah! I almost forgot. Yuchan sent boxes of tangerines this afternoon,” His dad got up from the sofa with Byeongkwan following him into the kitchen and watched as the old man unload the three boxes of tangerines onto the table.

“They must have so many harvests this season. This is too much tangerines,” Byeongkwan exclaimed before going straight to peel one.

His dad also took out at least five tangerines from the box before setting the rest down near their fridge and sat down on the dinner table to eat while they converse about whatever there is to talk about.

When they finished eating dinner and cleaning the dishes, Byeongkwan’s dad headed up first telling Byeongkwan after telling him to “Make sure to bring a box with you to the studio tomorrow. I’m sure Junhee and your students would love it. Oh and, call your aunt to say thank you.”

Soon after, Byeongkwan headed to sleep not forgetting to save his alarm, although everybody knew there was very little chance he would wake up from it. 

Two days passed by like breeze with the same routine of Byeongkwan waking up late, getting ready for work, eating breakfast, coming to Seoul, teaching a bunch of students some choreography, spending time with Junhee, helping his dad with the finishing touches for the house or helping his mom cook dinner, and going back to sleep. And just like that, the weekend had arrived.

Not forgetting that he promised to see Junhee and Donghun at the new exhibit in the Choice Art Gallery, Byeongkwan took his sweet time to freshen up himself knowing this was a big event and people from different classes were going to be there.

He rarely had to worry about what other people thought of him but out of courtesy and politeness, Byeongkwan made sure to dress up extra better that day.

Byeongkwan swore that when he came out of his room and to the kitchen, wearing his baby blue turtleneck sweater underneath a black biker leather jacket paired with his tight ripped jeans, to tell his mom he was going out for the day she just lit up assuming he was going on a date.

“Looking handsome, Byeongie,” His dad commented who was propped against the counter answering some crossword puzzle off of the daily newspaper.

“Thanks, Dad. I’m heading out, I’ll see you guys later,” He said before walking to the door to wear his shoes.

And to confirm his suspicions of his mother’s assumption, he heard her say, “Don’t forget to buy flowers!” before Byeongkwan found himself laughing ridiculously outside of their front door.

The gallery was packed as Byeongkwan and everyone in the area had expected. It took him a while to get past the crowd that was gathering outside the entrance and when he arrived at the cue, one of the security personnel immediately rushed to his aid. Thanks to the VIP Pass that Donghun gave him, Byeongkwan was able to enter without any further inconvenience.

Upon entering the hall, Byeongkwan had to pause to take in everything he was seeing. People were everywhere, crowding every area, taking into totality the art the was before them, whispering interpretations to each other, going back forth to art pieces that caught their attention, greeting endlessly with the people and staff that were surrounding each panels, then there were people like Byeongkwan who clearly looked lost and had no idea where to start.

Just then before Byeongkwan could even think of running away from all the action, a man, who he assumed to be one of the staff as he was wearing a lanyard with a big identification card hanging on it, approached him and gave him a pamphlet. 

“Refreshments are served on the second floor and if you are interested, a real-time auction is happening at the end of Section E. Enjoy your time, Sir,” The man said without a pause giving Byeongkwan the time to only nod and not be able to give his thanks before the said staff moved to a different person.

Knowing he wouldn’t be able to catch either Junhee or Donghun any time sooner and he wouldn’t be able to call them since any form of mobile devices are not allowed in the venue, Byeongkwan decided that he might as well just explore around himself, having found that the pamphlet he had just received contained everything he needed to go around the whole gallery.

He decided to start panel by panel and when Byeongkwan arrived at Section A, it was an exhibition of the wooden sculptures from well-known sculptors in the country, both from local and international. Each sculpture was carefully placed on their individual standees with the title and the name of the artist below. Then from Section B to D, it consisted of the vast creations made from different materials or scraps that turned into these fascinating structures and statues.

It wasn’t until Section J when Byeongkwan finally came across Donghun but without any Junhee in sight. Donghun was stationed there and was helping the people whenever they wanted more information about a certain art they were eyeing. Thankfully Byeongkwan was able to give his congratulations to the older man before he was shooed off and told to enjoy looking around.

A massive amount of art colored the entire place, hanging on the walls, sitting on standees, being held by some artists themselves, and being auctioned to filthy rich people who probably have no care for its true value that cannot be measured by numbers.

What even made the whole venture soothing and relaxing to Byeongkwan was the soft music playing in the background, resonating in the walls of the gallery which blocked his hearing from all the incoherent chattering of everybody else that was in the room.

He could tell that Donghun and his staff exerted every ounce of effort in their system to pull off something entirely this huge in just a single art gallery. And thinking about how almost every famous artists and local artists has their art being showcased in this exhibit means that Choice Art Gallery is really all about that prestige.

When Section M came into view, this was also when Byeongkwan knew he’d be taking his precious time. Finally, colors and paintings were before him. Not that he didn’t like the previous arts he saw such as sculptures, mosaic, calligraphy, pottery, and some other stuff, it’s just that paintings always had something in it that captures Byeongkwan’s attention way more than the rest. And deep down he knew, despite brushing off the thought, that it was because of someone special.

From the first section of paintings to the third one, Byeongkwan didn’t move swiftly and perhaps took at least five minutes to stare at each painting hanging on the wall, then another five to figure out what he has to say about them and his own interpretation.

Byeongkwan had been walking and standing for at least about two and a half hours already but he felt even more eager as he went into Section P where paintings from local and unsung artists are displayed. Something inside him told Byeongkwan he should indulge in all of them and that’s what he exactly did.

What caught the eye of Byeongkwan out of all the paintings he has looked at so far was a landscape of the city of Anyang, where he lives, entitled The Recollections of the Hopeful Anyang. It was a painting that evinced how the city looked like years before it was industrialized. 

It brought out so much nostalgia in Byeongkwan that he had to step closer to look at the landscape for the smaller details until he saw the name of the artist, and he swore he felt his heart clench in both sadness and joy. 

_ “Byeongkwan! You come and get inside the house this instant! Byeongkwan! Kim Byeongkwan!” _

_ Before his mom could even grab a single strand of hair on his head and lock him up inside the house, Byeongkwan had already found himself sprinting outside their lawn not even noticing the first cherry blossom that bloomed in their tree that day, and out into the abandoned lot a block away from their house where his mom cannot find him.  _

_ He just wanted to play outside since he has already finished doing his homework but his mom wouldn’t let him so Byeongkwan had no choice but to escape.  _

_ When he got to the abandoned lot, Byeongkwan found himself staring in agape at what was on the ground, almost completely forgetting about the melting ice cream he had in his hand not until he dropped it on what was on the ground.  _

_ Horror dawned on Byeongkwan and in panic he began to cry. He’s so dead. The person who made it was going to kill him for ruining it with his ice cream. What was he going to do now? _

_ “Hey, why are you crying?” Just then when Byeongkwan already plopped himself on the ground beside the melted ice cream on the ground and started sobbing uncontrollably, a voice called. _

_ “I-i ruined it. It’s so p-pretty b-but my ice cream i-it… The color is r-ruined…” Byeongkwan continued to sob hard, burying his face in his hands until he felt a hand start to pat on his back. _

_ He looked up to see who it was and he was faced with a pale chubby-cheeked boy who was looking very concerned at him. _

_ Byeongkwan heard the boy laugh as he continued to pat his back, “It’s okay. I can draw it again tomorrow,” then the boy smiled at him afterwards. _

_ “Y-you d-drew that?” Byeongkwan asked as he wiped his tears from his cheeks and pointed at the colorful chalk drawing that was now drizzled in melting ice cream.  _

_ The boy nodded enthusiastically before he settled himself down beside Byeongkwan, “Yeah. But why are you here?”  _

_ “I wanted to play, my mom doesn’t want me to so I escaped.”  _

_ “That’s bad. What’s your name?” _

_ “I’m Byeongkwan.” _

_ “I like it. My name is Sehyoon. Can I be friends with you?” _

_ “Yes!”  _

_ And it wasn’t until six afternoons later, after having promised to meet each other in the abandoned lot after school to escape their parents, when the first grader Byeongkwan realized that Sehyoon was actually a year older than him.  _

_ He was embarrassed and started calling Sehyoon with Hyung immediately to which the older only laughed at saying it was okay.  _

_ After days, that turned into weeks, and eventually into months, anyone could tell that Byeongkwan and Sehyoon were each other’s best friend. Despite being a year older, Sehyoon never made Byeongkwan feel like there was this big barrier because of their age gap and even lets Byeongkwan hang out with his own friends. _

_ And just like that, the old abandoned lot in their neighborhood became the hideout of two mischievous boys. The different colored chalks that Sehyoon owned brightened up the whole place and Byeongkwan’s silly stories became stamped on the walls and grounds of that very place. _

_ Months turned into years, and although gradually it became less and less of Byeongkwan and Sehyoon meeting with each other, as they didn’t attend the same elementary school, each little time they spent together was just so memorable. _

_ Sehyoon would spend hours talking and blabbing about art and how it was his passion, whispering his wishes and dreams under the stars that someday he becomes famous like Vincent Van Gogh, and Claude Monet, okay, maybe at least like Na Hye-sok, Kim Whanki, and Lee Jung-seob who were widely recognized and praised in South Korea, and drawing things that Byeongkwan asks him to in every space they find in the abandoned lot until there was no more.  _

_ While Byeongkwan on the other hand would spend hours listening to every word Sehyoon says about art despite not understanding even a fourth of it half of the time, praying for Sehyoon to achieve his wishes and dreams in the future, and maybe in that distant future the older boy would be able to realize how much special he is to him, and holding on to the thought that things far ahead were in good hands as long as he has Sehyoon in his life. _

_ It wasn’t until Byeongkwan reached sixth grade that he began to realize not everything far ahead was going to go great.  _

_ That very morning, during the start of spring, his Sehyoon hyung came to their house before he went to school and told Byeongkwan to meet him in the abandoned lot after school. He made him promise much to Byeongkwan’s confusion. _

_ Now he stood there on the abandoned lot, anxiously waiting for Sehyoon to come. _

_ “Kwannie!” Just then he heard his voice, clearly out of breath as he called his name. _

_ “Hyung, slow down. Did something happen?” Byeongkwan caught Sehyoon, holding onto his shoulders as he let the older take a breather before letting him speak up again. _

_ “No, nothing. I just wanted to see you,” Sehyoon grinned and Byeongkwan almost smacked him on the back of the head. _

_ They spent the whole afternoon just talking about nothings and anythings until it got dark and Byeongkwan found himself sitting up from where he lied down when a thought came to him. _

_ “Hyung, do you think I’m dumb?” Upon hearing this from the younger, Sehyoon also sat himself up and looked at Byeongkwan amused. He never thought he’d hear that from this boy, who had always been confident with everything he was and has. _

_ “Why would you say that? Of course you’re not dumb,” Sehyoon bit back his letting his inner thoughts slip out and simply shookt his head before staring up at Byeongkwan who was looking genuinely upset. _

_ “Bu- _

_ Cutting of Byeongkwan from what he was about to say, Sehyoon stood up and brushed off the dirt on his pants, “Oh, hey, it’s getting dark. We should get back,” then he held out a hand to help Byeongkwan up. _

_ “But art! I’m not good with art,” Byeongkwan blurted out, after having pushed himself up with the help of Sehyoon, and this earned him a raise of eyebrows from the older. _

_ "There is art in every corner, Kwannie. All it takes is to squint a little more closer," he chuckles before ruffling the hair of the shorter boy then turning his heel to walk away. _

_ And before Byeongkwan could even open his mouth to argue, he found Sehyoon already a few inches closer to him, and in no time he felt Sehyoon’s soft lips come in contact with his cheek.  _

_ The sensation lingered on for longer, until Byeongkwan looked and found Sehyoon waving at him. He raised his hand back but he was definitely sure it was nothing close to a wave, as the thought of Sehyoon’s lips on his cheek pre-occupying perhaps the rest of his mind’s lifespan. _

_ That thought lasted a while, a long while until he realized Sehyoon gave that kiss to him as a farewell gift, finding out the next morning that the Kim family had moved to a different city. _

_ Byeongkwan didn’t want to wake up from that reality, and instead he wished he could keep living it. But that’s just how life works.  _

_ Maybe yesterday was the day he fell in love, or maybe last three months ago when he held his hand so he could catch up with him, or maybe a week ago when when he watched him dance in their school gym, or maybe it was five years ago when that stupid ice cream fell into that chalk drawing. _

_ Nonetheless, Kim Sehyoon was a person he will never forget.  _

_ His art always left an impression on Byeongkwan; that kiss was the best of them. _

“Byeongkwan!”

Snapping out of his thoughts, forgetting that he was there in an art gallery, Byeongkwan spun around to see who it was calling his name.

“Jun hyung!” Byeongkwan lit up finally seeing his friend after hours of walking around. Junhee then stood next to him pretending to appreciate the painting before looking at the smaller boy once again.

“You were staring at this painting for almost three minutes,” Junhee pointed out and Byeongkwan opened his mouth but didn’t find any words to reply to that but Junhee, who he still believed up to this day had an attention span of a goldfish, started to pull his arm away from the painting and they disappeared near the stairs.

“Let’s get some drinks! I’m sure you’re thirsty looking at all these art,” The older man exclaimed and soon enough Byeongkwan found himself sipping an ice cold water from a straw in a fancy wine glass, while sitting in one of the tables on the second floor.

Byeongkwan had to thank Junhee for dragging him up there, not even did he realize how dry his throat had become from the air-conditioning and the way he had walked and stood for nearly three hours without a pause. Junhee found himself sitting beside Byeongkwan with champagne and soon after Donghun joined them at the table.

The three of them started talking about how packed the gallery is and how none of Donghun and their staff had expected it, then the conversation turned to talking about the rich people who literally are in every art gallery or exhibit to buy a piece worth millions of dollars just to brag to their friends and with Donghun having the most to say about them as they almost always make his head hurt, then Junhee had to excuse himself after a while when his dad called him, after sneaking in his cellphone inside.

Byeongkwan and Donghun were left but they really did not have much to say to each other so they sat there in comfortable silence until Donghun stood up and announced, “I’m going to introduce you to someone, wait here.”

Not giving it much thought, Byeongkwan just nodded and shrugged, and continued sipping on his ice water.

But this carefree attitude later vanished when his eyes came in contact with the person Donghun brought to their table.

“Byeongkwan, meet my friend. A few of his pieces are featured today, maybe you’ve seen them a while ago,” Donghun introduced and lightly pushed the person on the shoulder so he could get closer to Byeongkwan.

“Sehyoon. Kim Sehyoon,” the man said, and it took Byeongkwan everything not to choke on his water at that moment.

“I know that,” Standing up and placing his glass down the table creating a clinking sound that was not so subtle, not that Byeongkwan cared about that right now, he ignored the hand Sehyoon extended for him to shake and stood there like an idiot staring at him.

“You do?” Donghun asked slightly in confusion, before Sehyoon chuckled and patted him on the shoulder before nodding.

“He’s a friend,” Sehyoon said and Byeongkwan still had his eyes fixed on him, his intention however is unknown.

“Sure,” Byeongkwan blurted out though it came off to the two men as a sarcastic remark.

The awkwardness that wrapped their little bubble became more and more suffocating, and even worse when Donghun got called back downstairs to do his duties and Junhee never came back after taking his dad’s call. Now it was just Byeongkwan and Sehyoon left on the table.

Byeongkwan was so close to having eye twitches at the tense atmosphere when Sehyoon spoke up.

“How have you been, Kwan?” He can’t believe it. Was this for real? Sehyoon, as in the Kim Sehyoon, who he had been childhood friends with was in front of him right now?

“I’m good. You?” And coincidentally the same person he had been in love with after all these years? What has the universe done?

“I am fine, too. Have you already looked through the whole gallery, Kwan?” And can he please stop calling me with my nickname?

“No. I saw one of your paintings,” He didn’t mean to sound cold but Byeongkwan was pretty sure that’s how he came off to Sehyoon right now, and so, pulling all the rest of his energy left in him, he sat up straight and figured he might as well just catch up with this guy he hasn’t in ages and ignore the fact that maybe his heart was thumping so hard the people around them might hear it.

“Yeah? Which one?” The way Sehyoon smiled after he said those words along with the glint in his eyes may have just took Byeongkwan out.

“The one with Anyang. I forgot what it’s called,” He replied and Sehyoon nodded in understanding.

“The Recollections of the Hopeful Anyang, it is a mouthful to say. Do you want to walk around more and see the rest of the exhibit?” Sehyoon offered and maybe Byeongkwan was too enthusiastic that he was already up on his own feet.

“Okay, yeah. Let’s do that,” Realizing what he had just done, Byeongkwan answered a little too late but he managed to save himself from crumbling from embarrassment and confidently walked down the stairs next to Sehyoon.

Byeongkwan would be lying if he said he was still as keen on looking at the paintings as he was a while ago, now that Sehyoon was here it just made it difficult for him to focus on what was in front of him, always getting conscious of Sehyoon’s presence next to him.

He would always steal a glance from the corner of his eye and that was enough to observe how much the older man had changed over the years. He has definitely lost those fat cheeks and Byeongkwan could tell he worked out often, and there was a time in their young life that Byeongkwan was taller than him but now he had to raise his eyes a little more to get a good look at the man.

What didn’t change though is the way Sehyoon smiled that toothy smile of his, how the corner of his eyes would crinkle when does, the way he chuckles breathily, the way he laughed and his shoulders would bounce a little, and just when Byeongkwan reached down to where he about to gaze next, he immediately almost recoiled realizing what he was doing.

Holding back from doing anything else that might embarrass himself, Byeongkwan swallowed and his mouth had gone dry once again.

It was a little over lunch time when the two of them finished roaming the whole gallery, Byeongkwan was already feeling a little lightheaded, then Sehyoon stopped in his tracks and stood in front of him.

“Do you want to eat lunch?” Sehyoon asked and Byeongkwan, too tired to answer verbally, just nodded in agreement and the next thing he knew Sehyoon held his hand and dragged him outside of the gallery.

They walked two blocks away and Byeongkwan was so close to passing out, the only grip he had of reality was the fact that Sehyoon was still holding his hand while they walked and he thought that was enough to not lose his senses.

“We’re here. Find us some seats, I’ll order,” Sehyoon announced when they entered the restaurant and Byeongkwan immediately obeyed not having the energy to complain or do anything at all anymore.

He found a booth near the far back and chose to sit there, patiently waiting for Sehyoon who was by the counter ordering what he hoped to be a good amount of food for two men.

The first few minutes consisted of the two of them silently stuffing food in their mouths, obviously hungry and exhausted by how much there was stuff to look at inside the art gallery.

Only until Byeongkwan was halfway through finishing his share of food when he realized he forgot to inform Donghun and Junhee that he was going to eat out with Sehyoon but then he shrugged it off thinking that the couple won’t mind him missing for a little while.

When they got to eating dessert and drinking the milkshakes Sehyoon ordered, that’s when they got talking more and Byeongkwan realized how much they had to catch up with after not seeing each other for almost thirteen years as Byeongkwan counted.

“So, you’re a famous painter now, huh?” Byeongkwan said but Sehyoon shook his head and smiled.

“That’s not true. People know my art but not that many to be called famous. I’m just doing what I love. How about you, how did dancing turn out for you, Kwan?” He totally forgot that Sehyoon had this habit of pursing his lips and raising his eyebrows in this indescribable manner after asking someone a question which only meant he was really curious and would love to hear your answer and when that thought crossed Byeongkwan’s mind he couldn’t help but almost choke on his milkshake.

“Doing great. You know Donghun hyung’s boyfriend? Park Junhee? He and I own a studio here in Seoul. We teach teenagers and choreograph for dance crews,” Byeongkwan answered.

“That’s nice to know. I’m glad you and I ended up doing the things we like,” Sehyoon responded and Byeongkwan couldn’t help but smile at that remark.

Yeah, they were doing what they both love. It only feels like yesterday when the two of them would always imagine how their ideal future would turn out to be and it isn’t as far from the reality they have now.

“Can I ask why your family moved away from Anyang those years ago?” Byeongkwan inhaled a sharp breath before he let these words out of his mouth. He didn’t exactly know if it was a sensitive topic to talk about and he just have always wondered about the reason for so many years.

Figuring that he wouldn’t get an answer from the older he immediately followed it up, “It’s okay if you don’t want to answer, I’m just curious.”

“No, it’s okay. I was also thinking about what to say, I mean, there’s no special reason. Dad got offered a pretty decent job in Busan and it was too good to pass up. It was a spur of the moment decision too, I think,” Sehyoon mumbled and finally, those years of Byeongkwan wondering about the reason why was finally answered.

They spent the rest of time catching up about what happened to Anyang itself, how their parents were doing after all this time and if they were keeping up a healthy lifestyle, their neighborhood friends and classmates, how Busan was like for Sehyoon after moving there in the middle of his first year in high school, how Byeongkwan and Junhee ended up establishing their own studio, Sehyoon’s ventures all throughout the years that he started painting professionally, Byeongkwan’s english skills that rather than improving over time became more and more rusty, and many more things that involved each of them filling in on the stuff they have missed about each other.

And just like that Byeongkwan realized that despite the thirteen years he Sehyoon haven’t seen or talked to each other, nothing much has really changed. They grew up but they still were the best of friends.

And despite those long thirteen years, Byeongkwan realized how much he still loves Sehyoon. After all this time apart…


	2. Two

Several minutes later, they finished their food and was more than content to have caught up with so many things in so little time.

“Are you going back to the art gallery or?” Sehyoon asked as they both stood up after having cleaned up their table.

“Ah, I don’t think I can stand the crowd anymore,” And suddenly a feeling of sadness rushed within Byeongkwan.

Were they really going to part ways this quickly again? After having seen each other when a whole thirteen years has passed? This was it? Another farewell?

“Then do you mind walking for a little while?” Sehyoon asked, making Byeongkwan look up at him in surprise, not that he wasn’t glad to hear it, but it was just simply surprising.

But of course, Byeongkwan agreed in a heartbeat. He wasn’t going to miss this opportunity to hang out with Sehyoon because when will he ever have this chance again, right? Sehyoon was without a doubt a busy man with all this art and all, and his time was very precious. Byeongkwan knew that much, at least.

During their walk, the two found themselves sitting on a bench in the nearby park and Byeongkwan was going through a laughing fit, for watching the children playing in the playground when Sehyoon said something he didn’t quite catch.

“I’m sorry, what was that again, Hyung?” Byeongkwan stopped mid-laughter and looked at Sehyoon who was staring off in the distance.

“I said I’m moving back to Anyang. I rented a place in our street,” Sehyoon repeated and this time he turned around making eye contact with Byeongkwan.

“Wait… You… So it was you!” Byeongkwan exclaimed and held a hand to his mouth in surprise and Sehyoon just creased his eyebrows looking confused at the younger man’s sudden outburst.

“We own that place. No wonder Dad had me working very late to clear out the house,” Byeongkwan continued on and now Sehyoon started nodding in understanding albeit being very surprised himself.

Comfortable silence once again enveloped them after that with Byeongkwan humming a soft melody inside his head as he swayed side to side while Sehyoon found himself taking out a piece of paper from his jacket along with a pen, and began to sketch something on it .

“What made you think of going back?” Byeongkwan asked but after a while and he did not received an answer, he glanced to his side and saw Sehyoon completely absorbed at what he was doing and could not help but watch as the older carefully did strokes using his pen and from time to time looking up front to check if what he was drawing was right.

Byeongkwan’s heart swelled at the sight. Of course Sehyoon was still the same. He’d grab every chance he could get to draw anything that catches his eye and he always somehow had something with him to draw on which Byeongkwan figured was really the way artists go about their life. Always prepared at every inspiration that is to come their way.

He wasn’t like that. People call dancers like him artists, too but Byeongkwan begs to differ, or at least, he didn’t see himself in that kind of light.

Dancing was sort of and more like mathematics for Byeongkwan. You need to count every step and every beat when you dance. You need to memorize what you dance. There is a formula in every choreography that is unique to itself and if you wish to solve the problem, or in this case perform the dance, you will need to analyze the formula and move your way through the process of solving it.

Time passed by quickly, too quickly much to Byeongkwan’s chagrin. And this time, he and Sehyoon really had to say goodbye. For now, at least.

Sehyoon insisted that he would see Byeongkwan off and they stood inside the subway as Byeongkwan waited for his train home. He didn’t know what to say to Sehyoon anymore but thankfully the other man had other plans.

“Well, can I get your number, Kwan?” Sehyoon asked and raised an eyebrow at Byeongkwan who had hundreds of thoughts how this situation would come out with the exception of this moment right now. He totally did not see that coming, okay yeah, maybe he did but Byeongkwan was sort of hoping he’d be the one to ask for Sehyoon’s number.

And maybe Byeongkwan was actually relieved, more than he’d like to admit, that Sehyoon had beaten him to it as it made him feel that Sehyoon genuinely wants him to be a part of his life again.

When the speaker announced that the train was arriving in two minutes, Byeongkwan had already typed in his number on Sehyoon’s phone and handed it back to him.

“A while ago, you asked me what made me think of going back. It’s because I miss home,” Sehyoon muttered but it was enough for Byeongkwan to hear clearly and made him smile. He just nodded his head in acknowledgment of Sehyoon’s response.

And just like then, Sehyoon was still very observant of his surroundings. It’s not that he ignored Byeongkwan, he was just immersed in what he was doing but he was listening to him all along. He had always been like that ever since. And Sehyoon would always follow himself up for the person. You could say that it was one of the many reasons why Byeongkwan fell for him in the first place. Sehyoon was one of a kind in that way.

In no time, Byeongkwan’s train arrived and he immediately waved a goodbye to Sehyoon who up until the train had passed stayed standing there to see Byeongkwan off, then he tucked his hands inside his jean pockets and walked peacefully with a soft smile plastered on his face.

When Byeongkwan got home, as soon as he had taken off his shoes and was about to change into his pajamas, he saw his mother leaning onto the door frame of their pantry holding a cup.

“How was your date?” Was the first thing that came out of her mouth and Byeongkwan had to hold back from rolling his eyes.

“I wasn’t on a date,” He responded back and before completely disappearing into his own room, he heard his mother scoff saying words probably between ‘yeah, right’ and ‘you’re not fooling anyone at all.’

After getting himself washed and dressed into perfectly comfortable clothes, Byeongkwan plopped himself on his bed as he landed with a sigh.

It wasn’t a date. He wished it were though and that would just mean all his days of liking this person, wait no, not just any person, but Sehyoon, a perfectly fine Sehyoon, who if Byeongkwan heard him say that he fell from heaven and that he is actually an angel would totally believe him without any doubt.

All these years, he has spent silently yearning for him, too silently that there are times he could convince himself those feelings weren’t real at all, but Kim Sehyoon just had to appear today in his life out of all days, and now everything was more vivid than it has ever been before.

These thoughts of Byeongkwan were soon interrupted when he heard his phone beep from where he left it this morning. Groaning in annoyance that he had to move from his comfortable position, he picked up his phone to see a bunch of notifications from his SNS, a few missed calls from Junhee, and just when Byeongkwan was about to erase them from the notification panel, he noticed a message from an unknown number.

Curious to see who it was he opened the pop-up notification and he swore he felt stomach do a flip to read the message. Burying his face in his pillow and trying his best not to let out a squeal, Byeongkwan realized how he was acting. He probably looked so stupid right now, acting like a teenager who got a text from his crush, which wasn’t all lies, except he was no longer a teenager.

**_Hey, this is Sehyoon. I hope you got home safely :)_ **

**** Sitting right up and resting his head on the headboard, Byeongkwan carefully thought of a reply.

**_Hey hyung. I did thanks. Hope you did too! I couldn’t tell you this a while ago but congratulations on the exhibit_ **

**** That was an okay response, right? Man, Byeongkwan didn’t even know why he was acting like this. It’s not like he ever cared how he sounded in his messages. But it was just so difficult not to become conscious when it was Sehyoon he was talking to.

**_Yeah. Thank you, Kwan :) Btw, can I ask you for a favor?_ **

**** A favor, huh? Byeongkwan couldn’t help but raise his eyebrows. What could it be?

**_What is it hyung?_ **

**_Do you mind helping me move in on Tuesday? You don’t have to if you’re busy_ **

**_Oh no it’s all good! I’m totally free that day. I’ll help you around_ **

**** Okay, that was a lie. Of course he wasn’t free on Tuesday or any weekday at that fact. But Byeongkwan was going to free his time to help Sehyoon settle in his new place. Junhee wouldn’t mind him taking a day off.

**_Great! :) You should rest and go to sleep, Kwan_ **

**_Yeah I will. You should too hyung_ **

**_I’m happy to see you again, Kwan. I hope you know that. Good night, rest well!_ **

**_Sweet dreams hyung!_ **

**** I’m happy to see you too, Sehyoon hyung. So happy I don’t think I’m able to contain it, Byeongkwan thought. He turned his phone off, Byeongkwan finally settled himself inside his blanket and eventually drifted off to his own dreamland with a smile on his face.

 **** The next morning came and Byeongkwan knew he definitely did not wake up on the right side of bed today. Totally forgetting that it was a Sunday, he immediately shot up from his bed, disgruntled and panicking. The next thing Byeongkwan did was to run to the bathroom to wash his face and immediately ran down to their kitchen to see why no one had bothered to wake him up knowing he had work that day.

“Oh, good morning, Byeongie!” The first person who greeted him was his dad who was in the living room, sitting down on one of the couches, eating probably his sixth tangerine that time.

“I’m late for work!” Byeongkwan announced as he raised his hands in exasperation, then he heard his mother laugh, who just got down from the stairs, dressed up and ready to go out.

“You big idiot, it’s a Sunday,” his mother said before smacking him on the arm, earning him a chuckle from his dad, and making Byeongkwan glare before sighing in relief only to find himself joining his dad to sit on the sofa.

“Going to the temple, Honey?” His dad asked as they watched his mother take her shoes from the rack and carefully slip in her feet inside them.

They both earned a nod before his mother bid them goodbye and went out, leaving Byeongkwan to take out the rest of the tangerines, that his cousin Yuchan gave them from their farm in Jeju Island, from the box and started peeling them one by one for him and his dad to share.

The rest of the day went on with Byeongkwan and his dad watching a variety show airing on their television, then his dad got a call from one of their neighbors to come and fix something in their house leaving Byeongkwan alone, until lunch time came and his mother came home bringing stuff to cook.

After helping out his mother to cook, eating together, and talking about his older brother who was probably enjoying his time travelling across the globe, his mother told him to bring a lunchbox to his dad.

Byeongkwan couldn’t care less about how much of a mess he probably looked right now, slipping into his sliders, he went out of their house holding the massive lunch box his mother told him to give to his dad, with the sunlight almost blinding his eyes as he trudged down right to their neighbor’s house.

When he got there he was immediately greeted by the very friendly Mrs. Yoon, wife of Mr. Park who was his dad’s friend, grabbing onto Byeongkwan’s arm, Mrs. Yoon led him to their living room where he saw his and Mr. Park immersing themselves in a game of Go making Byeongkwan realize what was going on. Of course his dad lied about fixing something in their house because once his mother found out he just went out to hang out with Mr. Park for sure he’d get a mouthful from her.

And before Mrs. Yoon could even make Byeongkwan sit to join them he immediately shoved the lunchbox towards his dad and scrambled away from their house. It wasn’t that he hated Mrs. Yoon or Mr. Park, it’s just that he didn’t have all the energy to match their jolly characters right now.

As Byeongkwan stepped out of their lawn he couldn’t help but stretch his arms up and a yawn escaped his lips, and just then a truck passed him by sweeping his hair up making Byeongkwan blink a few times before taking a second look only to realize it stopped by the house up for lease.

Out of curiosity, Byeongkwan jogged towards the truck and to his surprise he saw Sehyoon get down the passenger side making Byeongkwan stop in his tracks and stare at the man in agape until Sehyoon noticed him.

“Kwan!” Sehyoon called out.

“Hyung, what are you doing here?” Realizing he was now staring too long, Byeongkwan walked to him and then the truck driver got down and started opening the trunk and Byeongkwan saw dozens of boxes piled inside.

“I know I said I was moving in on Tuesday but the truck company came by this morning, I guess they got the date mixed up, so here I am,” Sehyoon chuckled as he and the truck driver shared a look before Byeongkwan nodded in understanding.

“Well, I’m still up for helping,” Byeongkwan answered with a shrug before they all started unloading the boxes one at a time by the house’s gate.

It was only when they were halfway through that Sehyoon realized he still hadn't got the keys to the house so Byeongkwan had to jog back to their home to rummage through his dad’s drawer until he finally found the keys and got back outside again. 

When they finally opened the front door to the house, Sehyoon and Byeongkwan immediately started putting the boxes inside, and despite the truck driver’s offer to help Sehyoon thanked him instead for his hard work and gave him a tip before shooing him off. 

Byeongkwan was already in his fifth box, which he was lifting very carefully by the way after having realized it was full of plates and fragile materials, when he noticed a painting lying around the living room. Sehyoon hyung must have placed it there, he thought. And when he had set down the box of dishes by the kitchen island, Byeongkwan turned back to take a closer look at the painting only to realize that it was a painting of the states, more specifically the place he used to stay in from fourth to fifth grade, and which he had always talked about with Sehyoon after he got back the summer before their first day of classes started. He couldn’t help but let out a small smile.

“Kwan, you good?” Just then, Sehyoon appeared, peering through the side as he carried a box that covered his entire face. Byeongkwan couldn’t help but cough, feeling flustered, and only gave Sehyoon a small nod.

As Sehyoon finished setting down the box and brushing off the dust from his hands, Byeongkwan then again turned to look at the older and pointed at the painting, “You’ve been here before, Hyung?”

“Ah, no. I just saw it somewhere and I felt like I needed to paint it,” Sehyoon shook his head while answering with a smile. Byeongkwan didn’t need to question it, Sehyoon must have had a photographic memory, considering how vivid he was able to portray the place using colors and brushes, just the way how Byeongkwan remembers it in his faint memory. 

The older always had somehow found a way to make everything come alive with just the stroke of his pen as it collides effortlessly with the paper or the way his brush would strike pigments of colors onto the canvas, creating a story. And just as Byeongkwan had thought, Sehyoon only managed to get even better at what he was good at. 

The two ended up unpacking at least half of Sehyoon’s things and setting them down to the right places, when Byeongkwan got a call from his mother asking where he was and if he could make it to dinner and so, he invited Sehyoon to join them, much to the older’s delight.

Sehyoon was immediately greeted by a hug from Byeongkwan’s mother who he hasn’t seen in so long, and he couldn’t help but realize even more as to how much time had really passed them by. Nonetheless, the Kim household still never fails to make Sehyoon feel at home and make him feel like part of the family. 

From time to time, Byeongkwan would glance to the side, watching as Sehyoon deeply engaged himself in a conversation with his parents. He would let out a laugh whenever Byeongkwan’s father would crack a joke, then nod enthusiastically whenever his mother would share something. And it felt like they were all back in the past, the good times. 

When they finished dinner, Sehyoon had kindly offered to wash the dishes, dragging Byeongkwan with him who was just about to protest, making the two elderly laugh at how adorable the two childhood friends were before making themselves comfortable inside their living room to watch reruns of old shows.

“I didn’t realize how much I missed living here,” Sehyoon started, as Byeongkwan looked up at him while he was drying the plates Sehyoon was passing him down.

“Until you tasted my Mom’s home cooked food again?” Byeongkwan asked smugly, teasing Sehyoon who couldn’t help but raise his eyebrows at the remark.

“You take the words out of my mouth,” Sehyoon answered and they both shared a laugh.

After doing the dishes, it was Sehyoon who suggested they come to the abandoned lot to hang out as he hadn’t seen it in so long, and Byeongkwan enthusiastically agreed after mentioning how surprised the older would be to see what came out of the abandoned lot, which was no longer abandoned. Before going there, the two made sure to bring a whole case of beer with them, courtesy of Byeongkwan who had almost forgotten about it after buying it from the convenience store a few nights ago when he thought he felt like getting drunk alone for no apparent reason.

“No way,” was the first thing to come out of Sehyoon’s mouth when they arrived at the lot, looking up and down, not believing the sight in front of him.

It was maybe two or three years ago, when the middle school from their neighborhood got into an agreement to raise funds to completely renovate the abandoned lot and turn it into a public hang out place for the people who lived there. A gazebo-like shed stood out in front and you could climb the stairs up to the top where a rooftop was built where most of the families would have glamping during the summertime. 

The old abandoned lot which used to be filled with Sehyoon’s chalk drawings was now marked with the memories of their neighborhood making it even more beautiful and sentimental. And tonight was for the two of them to finally create new memories to leave behind in this place.

“It’s really been a while, huh?” Byeongkwan musters as he crushes the can of beer he had in his hand as he took a glance at Sehyoon who was looking up, probably looking at the stars that began twinkling under them.

“You haven’t changed at all, Kwan,” This time it was Sehyoon who looked to the side only to meet Byeongkwan’s eyes who immediately avoided his gaze, clearly flustered, not until he was able to register what Sehyoon just told him.

“What do you mean I haven’t changed at all?” Sehyoon could hear the pout in the younger’s voice, which he found endearing, as he continued looking at Byeongkwan who was having trouble focusing where he wanted to look just to avoid Sehyoon’s eyes.

Sehyoon then chuckled, “I meant that you’re still Kim Byeongkwan. It would’ve been weird if you became Ji Hansol within the span of time we haven’t seen each other, don’t you think?” Of course he was teasing Byeongkwan and this remark of his finally made the younger glare at him to which he only laughed at. How adorable, he thought.

This kind of banter between the two continued on even as they eventually came to talk about art, just as Byeongkwan had been waiting for. Like then, in this context, it is true Byeongkwan hasn’t changed because he still only understands at least a fourth of what Sehyoon was talking about yet he still finds himself listening to every word the man was saying. And to say that Sehyoon’s voice sounded like a lullaby would be an understatement as nothing will ever compare to it, Byeongkwan concluded.

Their night came to an end when they finished the whole case of beer, with Byeongkwan kindly walking Sehyoon home and even found themselves arguing in front of the doorstep as to who was going to throw the empty cans only to end up inside Sehyoon’s garbage bin. And when Byeongkwan was on his way back to their house, he couldn’t help but smile like an idiot and giggle like a stupid boy, it was probably because of the influence of alcohol but mainly he knew it was just because of Sehyoon.

When Byeongkwan woke up the next morning, he was expecting a bad headache from the alcohol he had consumed last night but it never came, he even woke up in time to prepare for work without rushing himself and so, Byeongkwan’s day went on. There wasn’t much that had happened, except for Donghun who had visited their studio that day and when he received a text from Sehyoon over lunch asking how he was, which honestly was more than enough to make Byeongkwan’s day.

And just like that, two weeks had passed. He found himself talking more and more with Sehyoon over the phone as the older’s schedule is always packed with either meetings and ocular for his art inspiration and hanging out with Junhee and Donghun, who started frequenting the studio just to visit his boyfriend,making the three of them even more closer.

Byeongkwan just finished his last session of dance lesson for juniors when he received a notification from Sehyoon making him light up despite the exhaustion after teaching and dancing for hours and hours.

-eah, we were busy this week doing last preparations and finishing touches for the exhibit. Oh hey, Byeongkwan!” Just as Byeongkwan was typing his response to Sehyoon, he heard Donghun call him who just came inside, holding to plastic bags as he talked to Junhee. 

“I made the kids leave early. I hope you don’t mind, Jun hyung,” Byeongkwan replied before standing up and leaving his phone by the speaker to help Donghun lay down their snacks.

“It’s okay, they deserve it. By the way, Donghun hyung and I were just talking about their new exhibit,” Junhee said as he plopped down beside Byeongkwan, already taking his own chopsticks ready to dig in.

“Oh, yeah? Who’s the artist this time, Hyung?” The youngest of the three queried as Donghun was still busily setting every plate down on the studio floor before creasing his eyebrows, meeting Byeongkwan’s gaze.

“Didn’t Sehyoon tell you?” Donghun asked, making Byeongkwan look at him in confusion, “Our director offered him to showcase all of his creations after seeing some of them the last time. I think he secretly admires Sehyoon as if he were his own son. Director Son is even willing to sponsor him all the way,” he finished with a chuckle.

Well, that was news. Byeongkwan contemplated whether or not to ask Sehyoon over text but he figured he might as well just ask him in person, and luckily, when he got home he was immediately shoved off by his mother with a box telling him to give it to Sehyoon as she baked too much cookie brownies. And so, he found himself ringing the doorbell in front of Sehyoon’s house with the older looking quite disheveled when he welcomed Byeongkwan in.

“You could’ve just came in, you know?” Sehyoon chuckled as he made way for Byeongkwan to pass before closing the door.

“I didn’t want to be rude or anything. My mom wanted to give these to you, she said she baked too many brownies but we really know she just wanted to share. By the way, were you working on something?” Byeongkwan replied as he got his shoes off before placing the box of cookie brownies on the nearest table he could find and scanning the art materials that were scattered inside the living room with Sehyoon following behind him.

“Yeah, I was sketching a draft, no worries. Remind me to say my thanks to your mom later on,” The older answered as he went back to sit down on the floor and picked up the pencil, “Sit with me, Kwan. I’ll show you something,” Sehyoon patted the space beside him and Byeongkwan obliged, although he could feel his cheeks feeling warm.

He was a few minutes in with Sehyoon teaching him how to sketch using basic strokes and how to hold the pencil properly when Byeongkwan remembered that he was going to ask Sehyoon about the exhibit that will feature his art, as shared by Donghun a while ago.

“Right, Donghun hyung mentioned something about an exhibit a while ago,” Byeongkwan mentioned then he looked at Sehyoon's face who was displaying something he couldn’t understand.

“That was supposed to be a secret,” Sehyoon deadpanned as he frowned and Byeongkwan felt a rush of upsetness creep inside him.

“Oh…” He managed to utter but he found no other words. He suddenly felt bad.

“Look at your face! I was just kidding, Kwan,” The he heard Sehyoon begin to laugh uncontrollably, and by instinct he managed to slap Sehyoon on his arm as the older laughed harder.

“I was beginning to feel upset, Hyung!” Byeongkwan whined before Sehyoon cleared his throat and wiped the tears brimming his eyes.

“I was going to tell you later today, but you brought it up first. And I can’t believe you fell for that.”

“Shut up, Hyung. So, when is it?”

“It’s this coming Monday. And I better see you there or else I won’t talk to you anymore.”

“Oh, you bet. I can’t wait already.”

When Monday morning came, Byeongkwan hadn't slept a blink at all but he was nothing more than excited and nervous as it was the opening of Sehyoon’s exhibit that day. He had managed to pick the perfect outfit, consisting of a white graphic tee tucked underneath his washed skinny jeans, a beige cotton blazer, paired with his favorite platform sneakers. And just the same as any free day where he would go out nicely dressed, his mother always assumed it was because he’s going on a date, to which is the second time Byeongkwan wished it were really a date.

After bidding goodbye to his parents, Byeongkwan made sure to stop by the nearest flower shop from their house to buy Sehyoon a bouquet before he hopped inside a taxi and off to Choice Art Gallery. There wasn’t much crowd piling inside the entrance, unlike the last time he was there, but you can tell many people still filled the place. 

Byeongkwan used his personal invitation to get in, which was all hand painted by Sehyoon, much to his amazement. And from experience, Byeongkwan realized he wasn’t going to find Sehyoon any sooner so he figured to roam around and look at all the paintings being showcased. 

While walking around, Byeongkwan stumbled upon Sehyoon’s painting that was entitled Spring Memories, and from just one look he could tell that it depicted a story way back during Sehyoon’s middle school, as it portrayed the field where their bunch would play soccer on during break times, and the kids running around with big smiles on their faces, who were probably Sehyoon’s friends. Byeongkwan scanned the painting for a little more until someone tapped his shoulder.

Turning around, he found Sehyoon standing there as handsome as ever. Byeongkwan noticed that he had his growing hair styled into a neat push back and was wearing a simple mustard sweater that hugged his torso perfectly and a dark plaid slacks.

“Hyung, congratulations,” Byeongkwan immediately handed him the fresh bouquet to Sehyoon who took it gratefully and before he could even say anything more, the older grabbed his arm and led him to a panel that had less people viewing it.

“Here we are,” Sehyoon announced as he crossed his arms while holding onto the bouquet Byeongkwan gave him and stood proudly a little further behind Byeongkwan who took a quick glance at the portrait before them, then back to Sehyoon, and to the painting once again. He was honestly confused.

“This is a beautiful portrait,” He breathed out, not really sure if that was the right way to describe what was before him because it was vague, it had no face whatsoever but anyone could tell it was a person’s silhouette. “Hyung, can you tell me the story behind this?” This time, he looked back at Sehyoon and waited expectantly for the older to speak but Sehyoon shook his head, Byeongkwan swore he could hear him laugh, he then walked to stand beside Byeongkwan and ruffled his hair.

“You really have a bad eye for interpretations of art, don’t you?” And Byeongkwan who still had no clue, tried to step back to look at the painting and hopefully find the bigger picture behind it, to no avail.

“I don’t get it. What is it that I’m missing here? Come on, Hyung. Stop teasing me and just tell me what it means. We both know how bad I am at seeing art for it’s true meaning. This just proves how I really don’t have an eye for art,” Byeongkwan began to ramble. He was getting a little frustrated with himself because he also wanted to understand the portrait exactly the way Sehyoon had it in his mind while creating it but there’s really little to no idea at all popping inside his head.

“Just read the caption, Kwan,” Sehyoon chuckled, pushing the younger towards the frame and stood there watching Byeongkwan in half amusement and half expectancy, and in the back of his mind he was silently hoping, praying.

“It’s me… I’m the one in the painting…” In agape, Byeongkwan muttered as his eyes trailed to the title and caption for the second time making sure he was reading it right, then he spun around to face the older who was looking at him lovingly and with wide eyes he asked, “You like me, Hyung?”

“Yeah,” Sehyoon answered shortly, seemingly relaxed.

“And I call myself human while being this dense?” Byeongkwan exclaimed. There was no way. He just couldn’t believe it.

“For the record, art is free for interpretation. I guess you just really have a very different interpretation than most.”

“No, hyung. I don’t want to have a unique interpretation right now. I want to see it as others do.”

“Yeah? And why’s that?” Now, Sehyoon was just getting smug with his replies. He can’t help it when it’s this fun to tease Byeongkwan just to see his flustered reactions.

“So I can understand you,” Upon hearing that, Sehyoon felt like his heart just melted right there and then.

“Believe me, out of everyone in this room, in this city, in our neighborhood, and in the entire universe, you are the one who understands me the most, Kwan.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Just come here, silly,” Sehyoon beckoned for Byeongkwan to come closer and the younger immediately obliged and soon he found himself basking under Byeongkwan’s presence.

Sehyoon cupped his cheek, slowly inching closer towards Byeongkwan, until he found himself placing his lips against Byeongkwan’s who deepened the contact and the two eventually found themselves sharing a kiss. It was soft, it was tender but behind it was the years of longing that they had always felt slowly drifting away as they finally closed the gap between their hearts. It was full of love that Sehyoon and Byeongkwan had for each other.

Byeongkwan was the first to pull away, fluttering his eyes open he found himself looking directly into Sehyoon’s orbs, as the older reached for his hand to hold, and they both smiled in understanding.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Ily <3


End file.
